Doumeki's present
by oLynxXo
Summary: Doumeki gives Watanuki a Christmas present.
1. December 23rd

Doumeki's present

December 23rd

The clattering of dishes echoed through Watanuki's flat as the boy placed the clean plates on the shelves above his head. He was turning around towards the cupboard behind him when he noticed a person standing in his flat and he nearly dropped the cups he was holding. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he screeched as soon as he realized who was standing in his room "Other people knock on the door or ring the doorbell and don't just climb through other people's windows!" Doumeki shrugged, looking at him slightly bored, and as soon as Watanuki had emptied his hands he passed him a little blue box with a golden bow. "Merry Christmas." With an astonished expression Watanuki took the package and studied it. It was about the size of a chocolate bar just slightly thicker. He looked up and muttered "It's not Christmas yet." "I won't be here. My father takes us to Hokkaido over the holidays." For a moment Watanuki looked somewhat upset about the news but soon regained an irritated expression. "What is this anyway?" he asked "Something poisoned?" "Idiot." the other man replied, rolling his eyes. He turned towards the window, giving Watanuki a quick wave. "We're leaving today." he explained and added, halfway out on the balcony "Don't open it before Christmas." Watanuki couldn't see the smirk that began to show on Doumeki's face as he turned around. It was probably better that way.  
Watanuki stared at the box for a while before he decided to throw it into the drawer of his desk, hoping it would vanish beneath all sorts of paper and he would forget about it and live on happily ever after.  
He wasn't that lucky.

* * *

AN: This story will consist of three chapters. I will post the last on Christmas Day. I'm not sure yet what will be in the box; I have an idea, but I'd like to know what you'd want Doumeki to give him and see if I can use it. I won't go beyond implied DouWata, though. Anyhow, r&r, and lovely holidays to y'all!


	2. December 24th

December 24th

Restless was one way to put it, but it didn't nearly describe how Watanuki felt as he woke up the next morning. For some reason, which he denied to know, he had been dreaming of little blue boxes with shimmering golden bands that magically untied to reveal what was hidden inside. Only, he never saw. Whenever he came close enough to peer into the box the image faded into black and everything began anew. He groaned as he opened his eyes and silently cursed Doumeki's mere existence. He began his day as usual and pretended that he wasn't continuously thinking about what was hidden in the depths of his desk drawer. He had to go to Yuuko's later that day, of course she wanted him to prepare an extraordinary meal with at least five courses, but there was a lot of time to pass until then. He had breakfast and began to clean his already clean flat, but all this didn't quite help to keep his mind off the one thing he really cared about in this very moment. About an hour before he had to set off, his resistance was broken and he warily pulled open the drawer unsure whether something would jump out at him. Nothing happened and Watanuki reached inside and seconds later withdrew his hand, holding the cause of his discomposure. He looked at it curiously, then inquiringly and eventually settled into scowling. He carefully tugged on one end of the ribbon but then shook his head and dropped the package on his desk with a sigh. He gave it one last glare and then decided to get ready for work, glancing at the present all the while. Mumbling something incoherent, that contained the word "Doumeki" and "hell", to himself, he grabbed the box and stuffed it into his pocket before he left his flat. It actually was a beautiful day. It had been snowing the past days and everything was covered in powdery white and the sun was shining brightly; it was a magnificent sight. The cold, fresh air cleared Watanuki's head and he began to forget what had been nagging him all morning and he cheerfully made his way towards the wish-granting shop.

"I'm here!" he called as he pushed open the door to the shop and the twins greeted him cheerfully, each grabbing him by one hand and dragging him along towards the salon. He only just managed to slip off his shoes. Yuuko gave him a warm smile.  
"Merry Christmas!" she said with a low vibrating voice "How are you today, Watanuki? You look awful."  
"No, no, I'm fine." he tried to assure her, gesturing with his hands and shaking his head vigorously.  
"Good! Then maybe you should get of your coat and start to prepare dinner." she grinned at him and then pouted "You know I expect something special, it's Christmas Eve after all."  
Watanuki sighed and took of his gloves.  
"Sure, Yuuko-san!" he said, somewhere between eager and frustrated. He untied his scarf and began to unbutton his coat. Draping the coat over his arm to carry it outside, he dropped one of his gloves. He bend down to pick it up and something fell out of his pocket and landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
"Oh, what's that? A present for me?" Yuuko said, glee in here eyes. Picking up the box together with the glove, Watanuki shook his head no.  
"Doumeki gave it to me."  
"Oh, I see." Yuuko uttered, not the slightest bit of disappointment in her voice. "Why did you bring it?"  
"I don't know-" he said irritably, glaring at the unwanted present "He said not to open it till tomorrow."  
"I wonder what's inside it." Yuuko chuckled. She stood and walked towards him to gently draw the package from Watanuki's fingers. For a moment her expression changed into something unreadable, then she smiled again.  
"Aren't you curious?" she prompted.  
"Of course not! Why would I be?" he lied "It's probably nothing special anyway since it's from Doumeki."  
"Oh, I don't think so." the witch muttered. She passed the box back to him and said, her voice laced with trepidation "Take good care of it until tomorrow, maybe you should keep it close to you." she paused "And now go and get me some sake!"


	3. December 25th

AN: I'm sorry, it's a little late, but I didn't have Internet access at my grandparents. D: I hope you'll forgive me. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

December 25th

Yuuko and Mokona had been drinking till late at night and Watanuki had to supply beverages and snacks, and so it was almost noon when Watanuki was woken by the chiming voice of a girl. The sun was shining brightly through the window of the room he occupied in Yuuko's shop, and it increased the excitement he felt as soon as he reached consciousness. He got up, hurried into the bathroom and got ready as quickly as possible. Then he walked into the living room trying to seem calm and careless.  
"Himawari-chan, merry Christmas!!!" he cheerfully greeted the girl whose voice had roused him from his sleep and she bestowed him with a happy smile and he pressed his hands against his heart and stumble backwards as if being hit by an arrow.  
"Merry Christmas, Watanuki-kun."  
"Himawari-chan, you are so lovely! This is the best Christmas ever!" he chanted and the girl chuckled.  
"You're so funny!"  
"Time for presents!" Yuuko interrupted, clapping her hands together. Under the Christmas tree that Watanuki had decorated a few days ago, lay several colourful boxes and in between them sat Maru, Moro and Mokona carelessly tearing the wrapping paper of the packages they had been given. Watanuki smiled at the sight until he spotted Doumeki's present amidst some others. He faked lack of interest and picked up a small box with glittering pink wrapping paper and passed it to Himawari. "It's nothing special." he said, blushing "But I hope you'll like it."  
"What about me?" Yuuko pouted and Watanuki rolled his eyes but turned to the tree and grabbed a bordeaux coloured box. He held his arm out for Yuuko to get it. "Here, and don't dare to complain. It's hard enough to find something for you anyway!" he grumbled.  
Yuuko snatched the box out of his hands while the two little girls beneath the tree laughed excitedly and played with their new toys.  
"Oh, they are lovely, Watanuki-kun! Thank you so much!" Himawari cheered, holding a pair of tiny sunflower-shaped earrings in her palm.  
"You're more than welcome! For you, only the best is good enough!" the bespectacled boy replied theatrically. Yuuko silently unwrapped her package and revealed a box of very good and very expensive kiseru tobacco. Smiling warmly, she stroked Watanuki's head and gave him a gentle embrace. "You're such a good boy." she told him and Watanuki looked rather embarrassed. They all sat down on the ground together and the two women passed Watanuki their presents. Himawari had gotten him the next volume of his favourite manga and Yuuko gave him a set of excellent knives. Watanuki was extremely thrilled and promised them to make sushi later that day.  
"Watanuki-kun!"  
"Watanuki-kun!" the twins singsonged "We have something for you!" They shoved a plate at him with little self-made biscuits shaped like Mokona. He took one and tried it.  
"They are wonderful." he said and patted their heads. The girls jumped and ran laughing around the room.  
"Wonderful!"  
"Wonderful!"  
"Have you opened all your presents yet?" Yuuko asked, her voice sounding serious.  
"I think so ..." Watanuki responded, trying not to look at the last box that was left under the tree between bits of wrapping paper.  
"No, there is one left." Himawari chimed, got the pack from under the tree and passed it to him. Watanuki put up an appalled expression and held the box between two fingers, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him. He untied the ribbon, lay it at his side and carefully lifted the lid. He peered inside and he appeared to be puzzled. He revealed the boxes content to the others and in the middle of dark blue velvet lay a chain with an exquisite ocean-blue crystal.  
"That's ... beautiful!" Himawari uttered astonishedly, but Yuuko didn't seem surprised at all. Watanuki looked at her questioningly and she smiled mysteriously.  
"Doumeki-kun has chosen an extraordinary present, don't you think?"  
"What is it?" Watanuki asked confusedly.  
" Well ..." she began "I thought this pendant had disappeared quite a while ago. Together with the person that created it. Doumeki-kun certainly has put a lot of thought into this present and also a lot of effort to get hold of it." Watanuki glared at her.  
"I had nothing to do with it!" she defended herself but maintained an inscrutable smile. Watanuki sighed and looked at the box in his hands, trying to ignore the knots that built up in his stomach, turning the lid in his hands. Only now he noticed there was a note attached to the inside. -_Because I can't always be there. Doumeki-_ was the cryptic message and Watanuki looked back up to Yuuko, urging her to proceed. She glanced at the note and laughed briefly.  
"How considerate of him." she paused and seemed thoughtful "This crystal was made to ward off spirits." she explained "When someone wears it it works like a kekkai. It is very powerful and was created by a very powerful person." she paused again "His name was Clow." Watanuki swallowed thickly and glanced at Mokona; he had heard of Clow Reed before. How did Doumeki get hold of this, he wondered, and why did he go through that much trouble. The seer's odd coloured eyes rested on the little note once more.  
-_Because I can't always be there.-_

* * *

_AN: Epilogue coming on New Year's Eve. _


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

You are lying in your room, staring at the ceiling as he walks in, complaining about something. You don't know what it is and you don't care, therefore you don't listen. As long as he is complaining you know he's fine. You turn your head slightly and see the pendant bouncing against his chest as he stomps around. A warm feeling settles inside your heart and you suppress the urge to smile. You know he would misunderstand it and probably yell. You're sure your eardrums can't cope with that much longer. Maybe one day you'll smile at him, at another time, another place, another situation.  
"Are you listening?" he interrupts your musings and pokes your arm. You look up at him and he is crouching down next to you.  
"Hn." That's your response. You can see his eyebrows twitch irritably. He drops something heavy on your stomach. You glance down and see a bento box. You hadn't noticed him holding one before. You look at him questioningly.  
"Happy New Year." he mutters and as if being ordered, you can suddenly hear the cracking and buzzing of fireworks outside. You notice him shifting nervously; he wants to go outside and watch. You are exhausted, you arrived only an hour ago. The trip back home from Hokkaido was tiring. Nonetheless, you get up and gesture him outside to the porch. You hurry into the kitchen and return with two glasses, a bottle of sake and two sets of chopsticks. You open the bento box and spread it's contents out next to you as you sit down. You pass him a pair of chopsticks and he looks stunned. You ignore it and pour him a glass of sake. He takes the bottle out of your hand and fills your own glass.  
"Cheers." he whispers. You can't hear him but you see the movement of his lips. Every sound is drowned out by the noises of the fireworks. You drink and eat silently, looking up amazedly. After a while the explosions in the sky cease and only occasionally light brightens the night with a loud bang.  
"How?" you hear him ask. You don't know what he means.  
"How what?" you push him to elaborate. He stays silent, gazing at the sky while you are watching him, studying his face. He touches the pendant and looks at you.  
"How did you find out about this?"  
"Internet."  
He stares at you disbelievingly, so you explain  
"That magician is rather famous. Didn't you know that?" you enquire and watch him shake his head negative before you carry on. "I've been doing research because your life is hazardous."  
"Really?" he deadpans.  
You think hard but you can't find the right words. Not that you're not good with words, you're just not any good with him.  
"You think one day I could be in danger and you won't have the chance to protect me." he says it for you "You worry to much."  
You frown at him. He's right, you think, but how could you not worry, knowing what you know?  
"I can be around Himawari when you're not there." he states and you shrug. You were aware of that and you're happy for him.  
"You'll join us anyhow, right?" he says smugly "Well, I knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily."  
You're surprised and you're certain it is visible. The sneer on his face proves you right. A flash of light illuminates his features for a moment and his eyes sparkle. You enjoy it when he is lively like that and you thank God he is safe and sound.  
"I the great Watanuki-sama ..." he begins and you blank him out and just savour the calmness that fills you. You feel the cold creeping into your finger tips, but it doesn't matter to you while you hear him rambling away. He too must be cold and you pour him another glass and so does he for you. You should have heated the sake but it still gives you a warm tingling feeling in your stomach.  
"Happy New Year." you say mellowly and see him smile at you. Yet suddenly his expression turns pensive and his eyes rest on you keenly.  
"How did you get hold of it?" he prompts.  
"Bought it." you reply, sounding indifferent and he breathes out sharply.  
"How much?" he presses, his voice venomous. You don't like where this conversation is heading, even though you anticipated it. You'd rather not tell him, but unfortunately you're pretty sure you won't get a choice.  
"Does it matter?" you ask.  
"Yes!" he spits and you wince inwardly. "You tend to pay ridiculous prices at times and therefore I need to know. Yuuko already said she didn't have anything to do with it. At least I can be sure you haven't given up any body parts."  
For a fleeting moment a spark of horror shows in his mismatched eyes.  
"You didn't, did you?!"  
He pulls up your shirt and you freeze on the spot. You don't even dare to breathe and he studies you intensely. With his long delicate fingers he carefully brushes over your skin. Your muscles tense up and a shiver runs down your spine. He lets out a relieved sigh.  
"No scars. All kidneys where they belong."  
He lets go of your shirt and as the now cold material touches your heated skin you shiver again. You shake your head slightly to clear it and try to comprehend what has just happened. You hear him chuckle "Don't look that surprised. It was a very reasonable assumption. It's not like such things haven't happened before."  
You're dumbfounded and you're sure you look it, but he doesn't leave you the time to worry about it since he abruptly becomes serious again.  
"So now, what did you really do?"  
You shake your head no, showing him that you refuse to respond and he glares daggers.  
"So you really did something stupid, right?" he grumbles. You roll your eyes and he pokes his index finger into your chest with his face so close that you can see your reflection in his eyes. You can tell he is angry. Moments later he pulls away and sighs.  
"You don't always have to go out of your way for me. I'm not that helpless."  
You know that. In fact, he is one of the strongest people you've ever met.  
"But you're stupid." you tell him, which is also true to some degree. He scowls and it's obvious that he won't give up that easily. You rub the back of your head. This situation feels awkward and you wish you could just go to bed and get some rest. Then again, it would just be a delay and you are aware that he has the right to know. So you decide to tell him  
"I sold my grandfather's books."  
You see how his face loses all expression, you can tell he is utterly shocked. Even more than you would have expected him to be.  
"Who is stupid ..." he mutters and you see how sadness overwhelms him. You suddenly feel very weary.  
"Why did you do that?" he asks reproachfully "Those books were important to you."  
"You are more important." escapes you and you need a moment before you even realize it. You start to get the feeling you shouldn't be here; you should have gone to bed ages ago. Once again you notice the cold. You stand up and walk inside, all the while avoiding his gaze. You hear him gather the things you left outside and then follow you. He walks into the kitchen and returns moments later. You close your eyes and listen to the soft sound of his footsteps on the tatami mats. He lays a hand on your shoulder, standing behind you.  
"Thank you." he whispers and you open your eyes and look at him. His cheeks are a soft pink shade, but he doesn't look away. His hand slips off your shoulder and he walks away to sit down on your futon and gazes at the ceiling.  
"It's rather late." he says "I should leave soon."  
"You could stay here. There is enough room." you invite him and wonder if it wouldn't be better to send him home. He doesn't respond immediately, but as for you you need to get some rest now, so you walk into the bathroom to get ready for the night and leave him some time to think. You return to your room only minutes later and what you see there makes you smile. He is lying curled up on your futon deeply asleep, his nose nuzzled into your pillow and his arms wrapped around it. You grab the cover and lay it over him and watch him for a moment. You carefully stroke his cheek with your thumb, then shake your head softly. You want to pull away and feel your hand being held back. Electricity is running through your body as if being electro shocked. He chuckles, draws you closer and whispers  
"Turn of the light, would you?"  
He doesn't let go of you're hand, though. The frequency of you're heartbeat begins to level out as you process the situation. You press his hand gently and his grip loosens. You do as you were told and you hear him sigh happily as the room goes dark. As soon as you return to the futon he tosses the pillow aside and tugs at your sleeve, urging you to lie down. You wrap your arms around him and pull him close. You enjoy the warmth of his body seeping through your clothes and soon you fall asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Happy New Year, is the last thing you think.

* * *

AN: That was way too sappy D: However, I hope you liked it. Review and tell me if you spot mistakes, I shall correct them ASAP. XD Happy New Year!!!


End file.
